


MatsuDai Family

by seyre231, Xakkey03



Series: LOVE OF THE MOON [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Stupidity, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, matsudai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyre231/pseuds/seyre231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: Oneshots and extra stories following Mattsun, Daichi and their treasure~~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: LOVE OF THE MOON [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599370
Kudos: 10





	MatsuDai Family

Issei sat on the bed and quietly watched as his husband rushed around their bedroom excitedly. They finally had a week off from practices, games, interviews and photoshoots. To celebrate and get away from home, Issei and Daichi decided to take a vacation and visit their families. Before they left they were supposed to meet Hanamaki and Takara for lunch and then Takara was leaving with them. Hanamaki had claimed he would go through withdrawal if he didn't see his goddaughter for a week so he and Daichi had agreed that he could keep her two days before they left. 

Issei had packed his bag the night before and with Daichi's help he also packed Takara's bag. Afterwards, they got a little…distracted…and Daichi decided to pack his bag this morning. Which leads them to now - Daichi rushing around the room while chattering and Issei sitting on their bed, watching in amusement.

Daichi turned and saw the amused expression on Issei's face. "Don't you dare." He warned.

Issei smiled.

"I swear to God, Issei." Daichi glared.

Issei's smile widened.

Daichi pleaded, "Please don't."

"You're too adorable~!" Issei laughed.

Daichi blushed and pouted at his husband, "No, I'm not!"

Issei chuckled, "You know I couldn't resist saying it~"

"Yes, you could've!" Daichi huffed.

"Sorry~" Issei smiled and held his arms open, "Come here, babe~"

Daichi pouted and walked over to his husband. As he moved into his arms, he asked, "What do you want?"

Issei wrapped his arms around Daichi and hugged him close. "I felt like you needed a hug~" He drawled.

"I wouldn't need a hug if you would stop teasing me so much." Daichi sighed.

"I know, I know~"

"Hmm~ but compared to when we first met you have toned it down a lot." Daichi smiled.

"Well, you know what they say…" Issei smirked. "Love changes people~!"

Daichi laughed and Issei smiled lovingly. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Was I wrong though~?"

"No, you were right~" Daichi chuckled before pecking Issei on the lips.

Issei squeezed Daichi before letting his arms drop. "You might wanna hurry, babe. We don't wanna be late for lunch~"

"Shit!" Daichi swore before rushing to finish packing.

* * *

Hanamaki smiled as he listened to Takara's talking while he lead her out of the apartment complex. The four year old was very advanced for her age and he could only imagine what a terror she was going to be for her parents when she was older. She had a maturity and confidence to her that greatly reminded him of Daichi and a mischievousness and cheekiness that could only come from his best friend. Although she was still young, she carried herself with steady and sure strides but her eyes were always watching and never seemed to miss anything. Takahiro couldn't help the grin that slid onto his face as he realized how much his goddaughter resembled her parents and he was excited to watch her grow as time passed.

"Daddy said he'd show me how to swim like duckies but Papa said he could not unless we wowe floaties. My floaties have duckies and twees on them and they'we blue~" Takara spoke with excitement.

"Oh~? Are Daddy and Papa using floaties too~" Takahiro drawled as they stopped by the crosswalk.

The little girl nodded quickly, "Yes~ Papa said we'll use them 'til I'm a big girl. His are owange and Daddy said his are black like his soul. What's a soul Taka-chan? I twied asking Papa but he chased Daddy with a shoe for saying that."

Takahiro laughed, "A soul is what makes you you, it's who you are and everyone has their own soul."

"I don't get it…" Takara frowned.

"You won't now but when you're a big girl you will~" He drawled before smiling gently. 

"Hmm… If you say so~" The four year drawled as they quickly crossed the street.

Just as they stepped onto the sidewalk a voice yelled… "MAKKI~!!"

The pair turned to see Terushima running over to them while waving excitedly. He stopped in front of them and bent over while breathing heavily.

Takahiro chuckled while looking amused, "Hey Teru~ What's up?"

"I WAS DOWN THE STREET AND SPOTTED YOU SO I CAME TO SAY HI!!" Terushima exclaimed excitedly as he straightened.

"I see~" Takahiro grinned.

"So what are you up to? What brings you out so early today? Do you have plans or something?" Terushima asked before wiggling his eyebrows, "Maybe a hot date~?

Takahiro laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I'm actually headed to meet up with some friends."

"Oh~? Who~? So it's a lunch date~?" Terushima asked curiously.

"It's not a date at all. They're leaving on vacation and I have to return my goddaughter to them so that she can go with them~~"

"Goddaughter?" Terushima repeated as he looked down, finally noticing Takara.

"Who are you?" Takara asked bluntly after having watched their exchange.

Takahiro laughed loudly before smirking at Terushima. "This little lady is Takara~ She's my goddaughter."

Terushima grinned and crouched down to see Takara. "Hi Takara~ How old are you~?"

Takara gave him a blank look, "I asked a question fiwst. Papa says it's wude to not answer a question."

"Oh my god~!" Takahiro laughed.

Terushima smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that~ I'm Terushima Yuuji but you can call me Teru-chan~"

Takara bowed before smiling politely, "Nice to meet you, Tewu-chan. My name is Takawa and I'm five years old~"

"Nice to meet you too, Takara~" Terushima grinned and stood up.

Takara nodded before pouting at Takahiro, "We're gonna be late, Taka-chan~!!"

Takahiro glanced at his phone before nodding quickly… "You're right! Let's hurry~"

"Is it okay if I join~?" Teru asked excitedly.

Takahiro glanced at him hesitantly before nodding, "You can but you'll have to keep quiet about this."

"About what??" Teru asked.

"No one is allowed to know who her parents are…or that her parents are together. If you can't keep a secret then you can't join us." Takahiro answered as he stared at Teru.

"Papa says secwets are 'powtant!!" Takara added with a look of seriousness.

Terushima looked between the two before nodding, "Alright, I'll keep it a secret."

"Alright, let's go before Takara moms me~!" Takahiro grinned as he started walking.

Terushima smiled and walked on the other side of Takara, "She moms you?"

"I blame her papa!!" Takahiro laughed.

"Papa did nothing wong!!" Takara defended.

"I know~ You're papa is a very pure hearted person~" Takahiro chuckled. 

"Do I know her Papa~?" Teru asked curiously as he observed the five year old.

"You definitely do and you'll realize my precious goddaughter is exactly like her parents." Takahiro grinned.

Terushima looked thoughtful as he eyed the five year old again. He walked quickly with the pair, his curiosity growing with every step he took.

* * *

Daichi pouted as he glanced around the small deli, "They're late."

"They probably got distracted by something…" Issei nodded as he focused on a game on his phone.

Daichi glared at his husband, "You know, you could show some worry."

Issei paused his game and looked over at Daichi. "Do you not trust Makki?"

"I do…it's just…I miss my baby. It _has_ been two days." Daichi sighed.

"I know, love, but they'll be here soon. Makki probably got distracted but I'm sure our baby scolded him~" Issei drawled as he grasped his husbands hand and squeezed it gently.

Daichi smiled slightly, "She would do that…"

"And she definitely gave him her signature pout~~" Issei drawled before kissing the palm of Daichi's hand.

Daichi blushed and chuckled, "I can definitely picture that.

"Just relax, babe~ They'll be here soon." Issei grinned as he released his husbands hand.

"Fine, fine~~"

"What's fine~?" Makki drawled as he walked over to them with Takara while Terushima trailed behind them. 

"PAPA~!!" Takara squealed as she launched herself at Daichi.

Daichi laughed and hugged his daughter to his chest. "Hey, Sweetheart~ How're you~?"

"I'm good~ It was fun staying with Taka-chan~!" Takara smiled as she nuzzled her papa's chest. 

"I'm glad you had fun~ Did you miss me~?" Daichi asked while nuzzling her hair.

"I did, I did~~" Takara giggled.

Issei smiled softly while watching his husband and daughter. He turned to look at his best friend.

"Dai was a little upset that you guys were late~" Issei chuckled.

"We got a little distracted~" Makki drawled as he jerked his thumb at Terushima. Issei glanced over and observed Terushima's shocked expression. 

"You didn't tell him before coming here?"

"Nah but Takara and I made him promise to keep it a secret~~"

"I see…" Issei nodded as he glanced at his husband and daughter.

"Is it okay that he joins us?" Makki asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I don't mind and I don't think Dai will either~"

Makki smiled in relief and waved Teru closer, "Come over, Teru~~"

Daichi looked up and grinned, "Hey, Yuuji~ What brings you here?"

"I ran into Makki and Takara on the street and pestered them into joining yall for lunch~" Terushima grinned.

"Well, let's all take a seat and we can catch up during lunch~~" Daichi smiled as he carried Takara over to a booth.

"Papa, I wanna sit next to Taka-chan~" Takara drawled.

"Okay, baby, but you'll have to sit in a booster seat." 

"Do I have to~?" Takara pouted.

"Yes~ Unless you wanna dirty your pretty dress?" Daichi asked and laughed when Takara quickly shook her head no. 

"I don't wanna!! It's my favowite color~"

"Oh~? So blue is your new favorite color~?" Issei drawled as he grabbed a booster seat from the corner while Makki and Teru slid into the booth.

"It's always been my favowite, Daddy!" Takara huffed and pouted.

Issei snickered while putting the booster seat next to Makki, "But last time you said green was your favorite~?"

"I have lots of favowite colors, Daddy~" Takara drawled as Daichi sat her in her booster seat.

"Stop teasing her" Daichi chuckled as he sat across from Makki.

"I couldn't resist~~" Issei drawled as he sat across from Takara.

Thirty minutes later everyone had their drinks and food. Takara looked at her plate thoughtfully before looking at Makki and wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Taka-chan feed me a nugget~" The five year drawled.

Hanamaki chuckled, "Okay, sweetheart~"

Terushima pouted and wrapped his arms around Makki's other arm, "Nooo, feed me, Taka-chan~"

"Don't call him that! He's _my_ Taka-chan!" Takara frowned.

"I've known him longer so he's _MY_ Taka-chan~" Terushima drawled, his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Takara tugged Makki's arm to pull him closer, "Taka-chan is mine!"

"He's mine!" Terushima argued as he leaned closer to Makki.

Hanamaki looked shocked as he watched the two bicker loudly about him. He glanced across the table at his closest friends only to see them watching with matching smirks on their faces.

"Poor, Makki~ He doesn't realize the situation he's in~" Issei snickered.

Daichi chuckled, "I can't believe Yuuji is actually arguing with Takara~"

"She's so stubborn he might as well stop now~" Issei drawled causing Daichi to laugh.

"Um, a little help please~!" Makki called out.

The couple looked over to see Takara sitting on Hanamaki's lap while trying to push away Terushima. Terushima struggled to keep his hold on Makki as the five year old pushed hard on his head.

"He's my Taka-chan, you cweep!!" Takara argued as she used both hands to push Terushima.

"No, he's my Taka-chan~!" Terushima whined.

Issei decided to take pity on his best friend and fake pouted as he leaned into the table.

"Daddy wants a nugget, babygirl~~" Issei drawled while pouting. The effect was instantaneous as the five year whipped her head around to stare at her father before quickly scrambling back to her booster seat.

"I feed you, daddy!!" Takara declared as she sat in her seat and stared at her plate. The adults quietly watched as Takara observed her plate before carefully selecting a nugget. 

"This fow you, Daddy!" The five year old grinned as she held the nugget out. Issei leaned over the table and allowed his daughter to put the nugget in his mouth.

After eating the nugget, Issei smiled softly, "Thanks, babygirl~ It was tasty~~"

"Welcome~" Takara giggled loudly as Issei blew her a kiss.

"God, I love you~" Daichi sighed as he watched their interaction.

"Ew, gross~" Issei drawled

" _We're married!_ " Daichi glared at his husband. Issei grinned at Daichi fondly before leaning close and kissing him.

Makki covered Takara's eyes and spoke in a flat voice while wrinkling his nose, "Ew, gross."

Issei pulled away to stare at his best friend while Daichi blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Says the person who's had a crush for two years." Issei deadpanned.

"Wait you have a crush?" Terushima gasped, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"No." Makki said as he glared at Issei.

Terushima pouted, "Tell me~!"

Makki turned his glare to Teru, "I said _no_."

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell-"

Makki cut him off, "It's _you_ okay? Shut up!"

Terushima stared at Makki in shock and the older man quickly turned his attention to his food.

Issei snickered, "How bold~ Saying it so bluntly~"

"At least he got him to shut up~ I've never seen him this quiet before." Daichi smiled innocently.

"Daddy what's a cwush?" Takara asked as she munched on a fry.

Issei looked surprised and quickly glanced at Daichi who shook his head and gave him a look.

"Well…" Issei smiled sheepishly, "It's when a person likes someone and wants to be with them like how Papa and I are together."

The five year old nodded thoughtfully and asked, "And Taka-chan has a crush on Tewu-chan?"

Daichi nodded and smiled softly, "Yes, he does~"

The five year pouted and quietly went back to eating. Her parents glanced at each other worriedly and before either could question her, Makki quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Takara~ You'll always be my favorite person no matter what happens between Teru and I~" Makki reassured.

Takara pouted and looked at Makki, "Pwomise~?"

"I promise~" Makki grinned.

"Hmm~ Okay~" Takara nodded and smiled.

Issei and Daichi sighed in relief at seeing their daughter happy again. Terushima opened his mouth to say something but the five year quickly glared at him and declared,

"He's **MY** Taka-chan!!"


End file.
